


Sneaking out

by Iwazumi



Series: Glimadora-week [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwazumi/pseuds/Iwazumi
Summary: ‘Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god,’ if Angella wasn’t already going to kill her for dating her daughter she surely would have the blondes head for sneaking out with her daughter





	Sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad

“Glimmer!! Glimmer, I don’t think we're supposed to be-“ a palm met her lips as Glimmer pushed the two against the wall. The sound of footsteps all but made Adora’s heart sink, 

‘Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god,’ if Angella wasn’t already going to kill her for dating her daughter she surely would have the blondes head for sneaking out with her daughter to go and do god knows what with Glimmer, the princess hadn’t said a word since they’d left Adora’s room. She tried to swallow down the lump growing in her throat, as she inhaled through her nose.

Her heart was racing and her knees shook. The fact that Glimmer hadn’t so much as squeaked when the guards had passed them made Adora wonder just how often she actually snuck out. 

The hand left her mouth as the girl turned to her, grin growing at Adora’s widening eyes, “why are we even sneaking out?!” The blonde hissed, eyes darting down the corridor. “I mean honestly Glimmer, couldn’t you have just teleported us out-eep!” The lips that met hers helped distract her racing thoughts just enough to calm her shaking palms and the wobble in her knees; The steps she heard returning down the hall, however, didn’t.

She all but shoved Glimmer back into the corner, hiding them behind a column, as she peered around its edge. Her breathing was rough, and her chest was rising and falling, bumping into Glimmer’s, who was practically squashed between Adora and the wall. And honestly the snort that slipped out of the smaller princess would’ve pissed her off so much more if it weren’t for the fact that she practically had to muffle the girls laughter that followed. ‘God, if Angella were to find them like this, she’d have Adora’s head.’

She had her hands pressed above one another over Glimmer’s mouth, the lip she pinched between her teeth was on the verge of bleeding but she didn’t dare let a breath slip out, as the guards passed by their hall once more.

Once the guards had gotten far enough Adora couldn’t help but bite her lip harder in an attempt to keep her squeal in. Glimmer had swiped her tongue against her palm, and even went so far as to nibble on her pinkie. She yanked her hand back glaring as she repeatedly wiped her palm against the princess’ shirt, fuming as peered behind the column once more before narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. 

“Glimmer! Do you want to get caught?!” And honestly Adora should’ve known the answer beforehand but at Glimmer’s cackle she really just about wanted to jump out of a window, “Glimmer I swear to-“ 

“Who’s there?!”

Thundering steps came charging down the hall and there was a split second before light flashed. Adora didn’t know if Glimmer had teleported them fast enough before she had let out a very embarrassing ‘squawk’ but she was crossing her fingers. 

They’d ended up in the garden, right at their favorite bench and Glimmer hadn’t stopped laughing once. And honestly Adora was more concerned she’d pass out before getting the chance to teleport them both back inside. 

“This is not- Glimmer!! I’m being serious!!” The smaller princess was hanging off of her now, laughter dying down slowly. By the time Glimmer had the chance to take a breath she had to muffle her giggles at the blondes incredulous look, Glimmer couldn’t help rolling her eyes.

“Adora, come on, we were never going to get caught.” Glimmer sat down on the bench, patting the seat beside her. Except when the blonde didn’t immediately sit the smaller princess tugged on her sleeve, “come on, you’re not seriously mad are you?” 

And she knew her girlfriend was upset, but the pout that formed at her lips was too cute to not kiss. And so she did. Teleporting herself above the bench she stood taller than the blonde. Resting her hands against Adora’s cheeks as she tugged her forward, planting just the slightest peck, before planting another, and then another, until she felt Adora’s tense shoulders relax. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered once they’d pulled back, leaning further onto the blonde even though she was a head over her. “Thought it'd be funny,” she smiled a bit before it shot out into a grin. “And it was.” She bit her lip when she felt Adora pinch at her sides, burrowing her face into the blondes neck to keep her giggles down.

“Wasn’t funny,” she heard her mumble. And she was about to counter once more before Adora kept on, “I mean-what if your mom had found us?” And the blonde all but groaned, “she already doesn’t like me, I just, I really don’t wanna screw this up,” she almost whispered the last part. 

Glimmer pulled back, keeping the blonde at arms length as she gave her a stern glare, ‘Adora had to know she didn’t care right? She didn’t care what her mother thought because she loved Adora.’

“You know I don’t care what my mom thinks right?” And when Adora glanced down Glimmer quickly brought her fingers to her chin, lifting her head. “I’m dating you, not my mom.” And Glimmer couldn’t help but run her thumbs across Adora’s cheek because the look the blonde was giving her didn’t seem all that convincing.

“Adora,”

“I know, I know-it’s just,” 

“No Adora, I love you and no matter what my mom says, my feelings won’t change just because she doesn’t approve.” 

The blonde rested her palms against the smaller princess’ before pushing forward to lay her forehead against Glimmer’s. 

“But I want her to approve,” and at her sigh the princess’ thumbs ran across her cheeks once more, before she groaned. “You’re too chivalrous you know that?” And Adora couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Well at least I’m not-“

“Glimmer? Are you out here?” 

“Shit!” 

Eyes widened the girls held their breath. The queen sounded near and it only took a second for a flash to cover them. Once Adora opened her eyes again they were in Glimmer’s room. A moment of silence hit before the smaller princess snorted.

“Wanna sneak out tomorrow night too?”

“I hate you.”


End file.
